goosebumpsfandomcom-20200216-history
Goosebumps HorrorLand (video game)/Monster Cards
Monster Cards are cards that you collect throughout HorrorLand in Goosebumps HorrorLand (Video Game), each card features an original Goosebumps book cover and a description of a monster or villain. Cards to Collect The Following Cards are: *0: Slappy (Night of the Living Dummy): Earned by walking around the cursed carriage three times counter clock wise. *1: Ghosts (Ghost Beach): A female Horror gives it to you when you enter the park. *2: Ghost Pets (The Barking Ghost): You ask a kid in the park for it. *3: Abominable Snowman (The Abominable Snowman of Pasadena): Earned if you get a 7 in Dead Ringer. *4: The Great Gargantua (Goosebumps HorrorLand): Earned if you hit the little girl three times in a game of Monster Mash. *5: Monster Blood (Monster Blood): Earned if you play Bumper Carnage without getting hit. *6: Mutant Bugs (A Shocker on Shock Street): Earned if you roll a 5, 10, 15, 20, and 50 in a row in HorrorLand Derby. *7: Vampires (Vampire Breath): You ask a kid in Vampire Village for it. *8: Evil Snowman (Beware, the Snowman): Earned if you get four home runs in a row in Batting Cage. *9: Grool (It Came from Beneath the Sink!): Find it on the roller ghoster. *10: Shrunken Head (How I Got My Shrunken Head): Hit 10 bats on a game of Garlic Crusher. *11: Werewolves (The Werewolf of Fever Swamp): You ask a kid in Fever Swamp for it. *12: Cuddles the Hamster (Monster Blood II): Find it on the Slime Flume. *13: Blob (The Blob That Ate Everyone): Earned if you fill in all the holes in Rub-a-Dub Slug. *14: Lawn Gnomes (Revenge of the Lawn Gnomes): Earned if you hit five pirates in the Bogtopus. *15: The Haunted Mask (The Haunted Mask): Earned if you hit 300 on tilt-a-Web. *16: Egg Monsters (Egg Monsters from Mars): You ask a kid in Mad Labs for it. *17: BIAJOLs (Goosebumps HorrorLand): Earned if you collect ten tokens in a game of Brian Drain. **This card obviously does not reference Brain Juice. *18: Giants (Monster Blood III): Find it in the Thundervoult. *19: Mummies (The Curse of the Mummy's Tomb): Earned if you roll in both 50 slots in a game of Mummy Run. *20: Scarecrows (The Scarecrow Walks at Midnight): Find it on Snakes on a Chain. *21: Amaz-O (Bad Hare Day): Earned if you get a gold on every ride in the Carnival of Screams. *22: Zombies: Earned if you get a gold on every ride in Vampire Village. **The card has zombies and a toxic symbol, so it is unknown if this card is referencing the Dark Falls Citizens from Welcome to Dead House or the Graveyard Ghouls from Attack of the Graveyard Ghouls. *23: Mud Monsters (You Can't Scare Me!): Earned if you get a gold on every ride in Fever Swamp. *24: Mad Scientists (Stay Out of the Basement): Earned if you get a gold on every ride in Mad Labs. *25: Horrifico (Goosebumps HorrorLand): Earned when you've collected 75 frights. Cards Descriptions 0: Slappy: Good at ventriloquism. Made of wood. But Slappy is no dummy! For hundreds of years, he has terrified children with his creepy (lack of) charm. *Likes: Making you his slave. *Dislikes: Any attempt to resist. 1: Ghosts: Do you feel cold air; hear footsteps when no one is there; and see someone who has died? You've got a ghost! *Secret Power: Ghosts can go right through walls. (So don't bother locking that door). 2: Ghost Pets: Not all people become ghosts - and not all ghosts come from people! Ghost pets have deadly drool, glowing eyes, and a ghost bite that is definitely worse than their bark. *Fear Fact: Man's best friend? More like man's best FIEND! 3: Abominable Snowman: This enormous, pointy-headed, shaggy beast leaves footprints like craters! If you meet him in the ice-capped mountains, prepare for the snowball fight of your life... *Likes: His best friend, The Evil Snowman (see card #8) *Dislikes: Tropical locations. For obvious reasons. 4: The Great Gargantua: At fourteen feet of pure evil, The Great Gargantua is HorrorLand's main attraction. She gets the big crowds by showing off her best features: beady eyes; claws like knives; and a very, very, very, bad temper. *Likes: Scaring people - to death. *Dislikes: Cages. 5: Monster Blood: Beware! Once a can of Monster Blood is exposed to the air, it grows huge - and hungry. The slimy stuff eats everything in its path. Including YOU. And if you ate it; you'd get bigger, too. *Survival Tip: Check expiration dates! Monster Blood power expires... eventually. 6: Mutant Bugs: Take one radioactive explosion; mix in a few ants, bees, or flies; and BLAMMO! You've got BIG pests on your hands. Unfortunately, no bug spray in the world can stop these mega insects. *Secret Powers: Skyscraper antennae! Terrifying Wingspans! A million eyes! Fangs out to here! 7: Vampires: How can you tell vampires from ordinary people? No reflection, pale skin, sharp teeth, and a unusal interest in your neck. *Likes: Black capes, warm drinks, a good day's sleep *Dislikes: Stakes, garlicky food 8: Evil Snowman: Commonly found in the Artic town of Sherpia, this cold hearted snowman has a scar... and a secret. Only the white wolves know the truth: he's pure frozen evil! *Likes: Snow cones, Icy Pops *Dislikes: Hot sun, Microwave ovens. 9: Grool: Next to the dishwashing liquid and behind the floor wax, lives a mythical sponge called the Grool. It's warm, breathing, and changes colors (when it's happy). *Likes: Bad luck - and lots of it! *Dislikes: Love. Being nice to the Grool is the only thing that might kill it. 10: Shrunken Head: These scary skulls hail from the jungle island of Baladora. When shrunken with a special potion, a head shrinks three times smaller - but generates three times as much jungle magic! *Survival Tips: Head's up! When visiting remote islands, don't annoy the head-shrinking natives - or else. 11: Werewolves: Things get hairy when a full moon comes out. That's when kid changes into beast! How to spot a werewolf? Glowing eyes, no tail, ripped clothes, and super-fangs! *Did You Know? Cure one by having it kneel in one spot for 100 years. Or kill it with a silver bullet... fur sure! 12: Cuddles: What turns a hamster huge, with eyes as big as soccer balls? One spoonful of Monster Blood (See card #5) is all it takes. But fear not! All he really wants is a good cuddle. *Did you know? One upon a time, Cuddles attacked and ate a whole town. 13: Blob: Horrible. Gooey. Pink? This monster looks like a wad of bubblegum gone wild. How do you escape a blob that eats everything in sight? You don't! *Likes: Getting stuck. *Dislikes: Playing freeze tag. Ice cold may numb the blob - and render it powerless. 14: Lawn Gnomes: Lawn gnomes may look innocent, but these crafty ornaments are nothing but trouble. Distinguishing feature: a red hat! *Fear Fact: The only way to bust up a lawn gnome party is with a high-pitched dog whistle. They'll crack up.... into a billion bits. 15: Haunted Masks: Warning: trying on any creepy, life-like, rubber mask can be hazardous to your face. Haunted masks go on...and they don't come off! *Fear Fact: If you are lucky enough to peel off an evil mask, don't leave it lying around! A scary mask always seeks its next victim. 16: Egg Monsters: Breakfast surprise, anyone? The moment these egg monsters shed their shells, they're scrambling for attention! But a pile of eggs with black eyes and purple veins can only mean one thing: serious indigestion. *Did you know? Egg Monsters may look delicious, but they're not actually edible. So put down that fork! 17: BIAJOLs: BIAJOLS, or brains in a jar on legs, are thirsty for knowledge. The only trouble is...they're sucking your brain dry to get it. *Fear Fact: The human brain is made up of 80 percent water. Of course, the BIAJOLS knew that already. Sluurp! 18: Giants: Giants are just like you and me, except much, much bigger. With mammoth sized hands and cruise ships for feet, these monsters are giant steps ahead of everyone. *Likes: XXXXL everything, all you can eat buffets. *Dislikes: Miniature golf. 19: Mummies: Wrap a body in bandages and embalm away! After 1,000 years buried in the dark, your mummy's ready for action. But be warned: mummies always wake up on the wrong side of the sarcophagus. *Likes: A tomb with a view. *Dislikes: Being called 'ancient'. 20: Scarecrows: Dressed in clothes to scare crows away, these creepy figures may go from cornstalks... to stalking you! Crows (and people) need to watch out. *Secret Power: Scarecrows come alive in their own field of screams at the stroke of midnight. 21: Amaz-O: This floppy-eared terror is no ordinary ball of fluff. He was once a bad magician who fell for his own trick - and turned into the most bizarre bunny rabbit ever! *Likes: Chewing out fans with his razor-sharp teeth. *Dislikes: Being pulled out of a hat. 22: Zombies: Bring on the undead! Zombies are slow-moving creatures of the night, looking for a few good humans... for dinner! *Likes: Eating people, sticking together in groups. *Dislikes: Walking into fire or having their heads crushed (two ways to make them dead again!). 23: Mud Monsters: Slime time, anyone? Once a year, these muddy monsters come up from the creek to ooze terror all over. Their mission? Suck people back into the sludge! *Did you know? Bring out the hair dryers people! The only way to kill a mud monster is to dry it up. 24: Mad Scientists: They'll tinker with your DNA, dabble with deadly chemicals, and disobey the laws of nature. They're mad scientists! Working in secret basement laboratories, they push the boundaries of science and sanity. *Survival Tip: Just because you can turn yourself into a plant person doesn't mean you should. 25: Horrifico: The king of all horrors knows how to put on a show - and show off his power! Bulging eyes, twisted horns, sharp claws, and green skin make him the most Horror-fying creature of the year. And that's a very good thing. *Likes: Being in charge *Dislikes: Humans, pinching Category:Lists Category:Pages needing attention